Valerian Mengsk
Valerian Mengsk is a character debuted in StarCraft II. He is the offspring of Arcturus Mengsk and the current emperor who succeeded as a new generation for Terran Dominion following the death of his father. Biography Early life Valerian Mengsk was born to his glorious father Arcturus, the first emperor of the Dominion, then the soldier of Terran Confederacy, and Juliana Pasteur of Umoja (currently Juliana Mengsk), a paralegal, following their relationship on Tyrador IX until she was gradually sinking into a terminal illness. When Juliana realized she was pregnant, she told Ailin, her father, that she would not tell her husband, as she didn't want distract him from his combat operations. So she gave up her career and raised Valerian on planet Umoja instead. History For seven years later, Juliana taught Valerian about what a great man his father was, and used to be an archaeologist by digging up fossils in the family garden and studying literature around the mystic. Juliana finally wanted Allin to contact Valerian just as the Guild Wars were ending and making a great prospective search. Emperor Mengsk was surprised and mainly displeased to his effort make a connection with his son, but they had little in common. He disputed with the way Juliana raised her son, and quickly threw out his books and replaced them with things he preferred. Valerian was considered weak by Arcturus, more of his mother's, and having nothing in common. Arcturus fruitlessly tried to teach Valerian how to perform marksmanship, though they did have a common ground in form of fencing. While the prospective spoils of Arcturus made the Mengsk family incredibly rich, the surname would come to haunt Valerian as he, and anyone around him, were subjects to assassination attempts more than can be done once. It was not till after Arcturus had formed the Terran Dominion for being the first emperor that he would get to see his father, a meeting ending in yet another deadly attempt. When his mother passed away, Valerian was moved on to planet Korhal to secretly be raised as the heir of the Terron Dominion, receiving his lessons in military leadership. Though unlike his father, Arcturus, Valerian believed in ruling the Dominion without iron fist and secretly looked up to Raynor's honor and courage, being fully aware of his father's means of uprising. ''Wings of Liberty'' With his secrets behind the hidden research group known as Moebius Foundation and using the escaped outlaw, Tychus Findlay, Valerian convinces Jim to acquire separated pieces of Xel'Naga relics found somewhere in the galaxy within Koprulu sector. When combined into an actual relic, they would become mean to remove the infestation and rescue Sarah Kerrigan from the entire swarm, although this was revealed to Jim after the most parts were collected. Up to that point, credits was the only agreement and his ties to the Moebius Foundation was not known. While working as a team, he declares to Arcturus Mengsk that he intends to do what it takes to earn his place respectively as the heir of the Terran Dominion throne, and what Arcturus couldn't have accomplished. Together with Jim and his rebel friends of Raiders, Valerian orders a full onslaught against the ruthless Zerg Swarm on planet Char, using a massive fleet of Dominion arsenal at his disposal. ''Heart of the Swarm'' Valerian Mengsk helps Jim Raynor and his rebel friends to escape into the Umojan Protectorate, where the post-infestation Kerrigan undergoes extensive testing of Zerg biology in a research laboratory. However, the Terran Dominion has discovered the lab and prepared their assault with Dominion task force, and Valerian and Kerrigan escaped from there and went to Hyperion, the flagship of the rebellious Raiders. Valerian is psychically strangled by Kerrigan for abandoning Jim behind on the base. Then Valerian knows that Arcturus would be willing to sacrifice him to kill Kerrigan, even in spite of admiral Matt Horner warning the Dominion fleet that he was on board, and he aided Kerrigan and Raynor's Raiders in searching for Jim. During the final assault against the tyrannical Terran Dominion on Korhal, Valerian recognized that Emperor Arcturus Mengsk was beyond redemption, and requested only that Kerrigan minimize civilian casualties; Kerrigan thus elected to attend his request, recognizing him as a different person from his father. Kerrigan, with the aid of Jim and his group of Raiders, killed Arcturus shortly thereafter. After the death of Arcturus Mengsk and the departure of the Zerg Swarm, Valerian assumed the throne and became the new emperor of the Dominion as the second entry to replace his fallen father eventually. He immediately went to work rebuilding the redemption of Terran Dominion, and enacted new laws to eliminate the corruption and abuse of power that had occurred during his father's past uprising, which includes abolishing forced military conscription and slave labor. He also reorganized a number of his father's secret projects, such as Project Blackstone. ''Legacy of the Void'' Not long after the ascension to the Dominion throne, Valerian is present on Korhal when the rest of the Terran Dominion are being attacked by Moebius Corps in the military command of the fallen Xel'Naga known as Amon. Alongside Jim Raynor, he does everything in his rule to protect the innocent people from the terrible assault. When Artanis and his Protoss forces of Daelaam arrived on Korhal, Valerian gladly accepts their support to aid Dominion forces and Raynor's Raiders in repelling the Moebius Corps and recovering the Keystone. At Bennet Port, he personally took command of Dominion forces, and with the help of Jim Raynor and Artanis, retrieved the Keystone from Moebius Corps and pushed them and their hybrid masters of Korhal. With Amon's banishment into the Void, Valerian wants Jim to lead the Dominion fleet to Ulnar, a massive Xel'Naga temple, in order to aid Kerrigan and Artanis to slay Amon once and for all. After the entire end of Amon, Valerian and Horner have ushered to form the Terran Dominion into a new government of peace and prosperity. The Terran and Protoss held cooperative discussions to ensure a unification and alliance between the Daelaam and the Terran Dominion. Valerian declared that open elections would be held within the Dominion in 2508. ''Nova Covert Ops'' Valerian Mengsk has been under opposition against the Defenders of Man, a separative Terran anti-Dominion fanatic organization. Valerian asks Nova when she returned to the Terran Dominion after being missing for some event. Valerian believes Nova's claim, that she didn't want the Dominion betrayed and grants her own team of special ops forces to discover what the Defenders of Man are up to. After Nova learns, that the terrorists are using psi emitters to lure Zerg to Terran Dominion Worlds to discredit him, and learning the identity of their possible leader known only as General Davis, Valerian contacts her and announces his wish to step down as the Emperor of the Dominion. Valerian with the help of Nova captured Davis but end up fighting the Taldarim Death Fleet where Davis was able to escape. Nova killed Davis but Valerian let Nova go for now. External links *Valerian Mengsk in StarCraft Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Military Category:Related to Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategists Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Weaklings Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:Officials Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Possessed Object